Deník paní Karury
by Aifsaath
Summary: Sequel k BP. Jak to celé bylo. Jak to celé bude... Gaara nachází mezi harampádím matčin deník a nestačí se divit...


BÍLÝ PÍSEK – SEQUEL – Deník paní Karury

Na půdě kazekageho domu padá prach na desítky krabic, které sem za léta jeho obyvatelé nanosili. Ty krabice jsou plné harampádí, se kterým by se obyvatelé domu jen těžko loučili. A tak místo na smetišti skončily v podkrovních prostorách staré šaty, hračky, dětské knížky, školní sešity, suvenýry z různých koutů světa.

V rohu se vrší sloupec krabic úhledně naskládaných na sebe. Ta úplně nahoře je plná listin z pracovny čtvrtého kazekageho. Mezi dokumenty o splněných misích, které sem nedopatřením zabloudily ze správní budovy, se nachází i jakýsi sešit v tvrdých deskách. Vypadá docela obyčejně, má trochu ohmataný obal zdobený květinovým vzorem. Při zběžném prolistování si člověk všimne hustého, drobného písma. Od pohledu ženské.

Gaara je zaražen. V rukou drží matčin deník. Zírá na něj vytřeštěnýma očima, jako kdyby ho osmnáct let starý sešit mohl zakousnout. Ano, osmnáct let a několik měsíců, na první stránce je napsáno datum i s letopočtem.

Vlastně by ho měl zahodit a pokračovat v hledání toho, pro co sem původně přišel. Gaara, který obvykle pečlivě dbá na své povinnosti, však dál sedí na zaprášené podlaze mezi rozházeným haraburdím a nervózně svírá deník.

Měl by ho zahodit. Není tam nic, co by mu mohlo prospět. Jenom si ublíží, když si ho přečte. Bude jen a jen v jeho vlastním zájmu, když to vyhodí. Přece nechce číst deník ženy, která ho nenáviděla tak strašně, že ho, vlastního syna, proklela. Jen si vsype sůl do ran.

Útlá knížka mu připadá těžší a těžší. Jako z olova. Pohled na černožluté obal v něm však vyvolá prudkou zvědavost. Všechny jeho obrany padnou, když znovu nalistuje první stránku.

V duchu rychle spočte, že v době prvního zápisu ještě nebyl ani počat. Zplodí ho přibližně o týden později.

Tušila vůbec, co se s ní stane?

Gaaru ta otázka znepokojí. Odpověď se nachází jen v deníku v jeho rukou.

Ať se tam píše cokoliv, snese to. Musí vědět, proč přišel na svět nechtěný a nenáviděný.

Sedne si do pohodlnější pozice a začne číst.

* * *

_14. června dvacátého roku vlády Takedy_

_Dnešní noc byla strašná. Kankuro pořád plakal ve své postýlce a nenechal Reijiho – vlastně nikoho v celém domě – spát. Nemohla jsem ho utišit. Jenom plakal a mohla jsem ho houpat v náručí do umdlení, dávat mu pít, líbat, zpívat ukolébavky, ale nic nepomohlo. Až když jsem ho vzala k nám do postele, ztichl. Okamžitě usnul, jen co jsem ho položila na svůj polštář._

_Začínáme si všichni docela zvykat, že spát můžeme jen v uloupených chvilkách za dne. Zvláštní, jak se Kankuro neustále dožaduje mé pozornosti. Temari taková nebyla. Nepamatuju se, že by proječela celé noci, jak to s oblibou dělá Kankuro, jen aby mohla k rodičům do postele. Možná je to tak, jak říká tetička Chiyo. Že chlapečci jako miminka na mámách doslova visí._

_Zrovna sedím u nás v ložnici. Snažím se psát, ale jde to dost těžko, když po mně leze Temari. Tulí se jako štěňátko a usmívá se. _

_Prostě jí musím dát pusu. Na tvář. A ještě druhou. A na vlásky… _

_Chiyo měla asi pravdu. Kankuro se právě rozplakal, že chce taky._

* * *

Následují zběsilé čmárance, stránka je roztržená a místy proděravělá. Gaara se zamračí a otočí listem. Zápis z toho dne pokračuje.

* * *

_Už nikdy neudělám stejnou hloupost. Nechat deník a pero bez dozoru se ukázalo jako donebevolající pitomost. Zatímco jsem pusinkovala Kankura, Temari si hrála na malířku. Odnesl to samozřejmě můj deník._

_Což mi připomíná, že bych jí mohla konečně dát nějaké papíry a tužky. _

_Tak. Kankuro konečně usnul a Temari si kreslí. No, spíš se snaží pastelkou umlátit papír. Na některých místech už udělala díry. Očividně ji to baví._

_Bez ustání zívám. Asi si půjdu zdřímnout, dokud Kankuro spí. Někdo by měl hlídat Temari, aby nespolkla kus pastelky nebo tak něco._

_Hodný Yashamaru, pohlídá ji. Nic jiného mu ani nezbývá. Ne, když jsem mu vrazila Temari do jedné ruky, pastelky a papíry do druhé a poslala ho do dětského pokoje._

_Ano, uznávám, že zneužívám ochoty svého bratříčka. A co, chci spát. Tak!_

* * *

Gaara znovu a znovu pročítá matčina slova a snaží se představit si ji. Vidí před sebou tu drobnou ženu s plavými vlasy, jak na klíně houpá batole.

Závidí jim. Že měli její lásku, její něhu. Že měli všechno, co jemu odepřela. Že ho nenáviděla už od chvíle, co byl v ní, protože jí vzal – uloupil život.

Se zatajeným dechem čte dál.

* * *

_15. června_

_TEMARI DNESKA ŘEKLA SVOJE PRVNÍ SLOVO!_

_Už to není žádné „Bchk!" nebo „Bu-ha?"! Temari už umí říct „mama!" To je úžasné! Sice se spletla a řekla tak Reijimu, ale mluví!_

„_Já jsem tá-ta. Máma je támhle," smál se Reiji a ukazoval na mě prstem. Temari se jenom rozhihňala a žuchla na něj. Chtěla samozřejmě odměnu. Taky že jo. Reiji s ní házel do vzduchu (Leť, ptáčku!). Oba se mi smáli, když jsem dostala hysterický záchvat, že to dítě spadne na zem._

„_Neboj, ženo. Chytnu ji," chlácholil mě Reiji a znovu ji vyhodil nahoru. „Jako kazekage ti ručím za její bezpečí."_

_Samozřejmě, že ji chytil. A samozřejmě, že ho Temari poblinkala. A samozřejmě, že mu poblinkala zrovna obřadní roucho. _

_Reiji soptil._

_Jenže Temari je potvůrka; uculí se na tatínka a všechno jí projde. (Vrcholem bylo, když mu před měsícem pocintala dokumenty, co si nanosil domů z kanceláře. Reiji užuž tropil povyk. Ale Temari dobře ví, jak uklidnit tatínka. Ukázala svoje zbrusu nové zoubky a Reiji změkl.)_

* * *

Gaara nerozumí. Svého otce si pamatuje jako chladného, odtažitého muže, který sotva vzal na vědomí jejich existenci. Nedokáže si spojit toho člověka s tím, o kterém psala Karura.

Čtvrtý kazekage své děti ignoroval. Jediným pojítkem mezi ním a jeho syny byla Temari. Ona jediná se ještě snažila udržet aspoň nějaký vztah. Možná v ní přetrvávala vzpomínka na smějícího se tátu a kvůli ní se tak snažila. Gaara si vzpomíná, jak se vracívala od otce s podivnou směsicí rozněžnění a hořkosti. Tehdy Gaara trousil jedovaté posměšky, které jeho sestru jen rozčilovaly. _„Proč za ním pořád lezeš? Nestojí o tebe. Jsi k smíchu." _

Gaara nechápe, proč je otec odvrhl. Raději se vrátí zpět k deníku. Pak možná pochopí.

* * *

_16. června_

_Naše modlitby byly vyslyšeny! Kami se slitovali a seslali Kankurovi hluboký spánek, z něhož procitl za celý včerejšek asi třikrát, když měl hlad. Konečně jsme se všichni jednou normálně vyspali! A vypadá to, že mu spaní vydrží i dneska! _

_To je blaho, ležet v posteli a užívat si to ticho (a Reijiho čuňačinky, ale o tom diskrétně pomlčím)._

* * *

Gaara zrudne. Jak se říká člověku, který špehuje? Voyeur?

* * *

_Nepomlčím._

_Zblázním se! Není to k vydržení! Spíme vedle sebe, líbáme se, hladíme se, mazlíme se, ale nic víc. Nesmím přijít znovu do jiného stavu, vždyť ještě kojím. Celibát je hrozná věc. A Reiji si jako naschvál „hraje". (Aspoň by mě mohl podpořit, sakra!)_

_Takže zůstaneme u čuňačinek._

_--_

_To chci tolik? Jeden jediný pokoj, kde nás nikdo, ale opravdu nikdo nebude rušit? _

_Sklep nepřipadá v úvahu._

_Skutečně nemám zapotřebí, aby po mém zadku lezla nejen ruka mého drahého muže, nýbrž i dvacet chlupatých pavouků. Bohužel, můj soucitný a galantní manžel pro arachnofobii nemá nejmenší pochopení. Může se smíchy potrhat, zatímco se o mě pokouší infarkt. (Maličký pavouček?! MALIČKÝ PAVOUČEK?! Měl přes centimetr!)_

_Nakonec z toho nebylo nic. Přišli pro Reijiho,i když si vzal dovolenou, protože ho Rada zase k něčemu potřebuje. Takže jsem tu zůstala na ocet. _

_Á, další muž mého života si na mě vzpomněl._

_Maminka už jde, Kankuro!_

* * *

Další zápis už tak rozverný nebyl.

* * *

_22. června_

_Minulých šest dní bylo peklo. Kankuro měl horečku. Pořád plakal, chudáček. Bolelo ho to a bál se._

_Musela jsem ho mít pořád u sebe. Nemohla jsem ho na okamžik opustit. A on pořád brečel, nechápal, co se s ním děje, proč je mu tak mizerně. Díval se na mě tak smutnýma očima, jako by se mě ptal, proč, když mu dám pusu, bolest nezmizí. _

_Vzala jsem ho do nemocnice. Nechali si ho tam. Každý den za ním chodím. Horečku už nemá, díkybohu. Prý ho zítra pustí, jestli se ukáže, že se uzdravil._

_---_

_23. června_

_Mám ho, znovu ho mám u sebe! Kankuro zase spinká ve své postýlce… Má hebkou kůži, když ho hladím. Moje miminko tak krásně voní! Mohla bych ho vonět a líbat a objímat celou věčnost. Bylo to divné, nemít ho tady… Už nikdy víc to nechci zažít. Vyděsila jsem se. Prázdná dětská postel… Ne, to je hrozné, nechci to už vidět. Už nikdy, nikdy, nikdy… Musím ho mít pořád u sebe! Můj Kankuro, malinký Kankuro, moje miminko…_

_Usmívá se ze spaní._

_Když jsem ho políbila na čelíčko, zavrtěl se, otevřel pusinku a zívnul. Oči se mi zalily slzami, tak mě to dojalo. _

_Nemůžu přestat plakat. Připadám si hloupě… ale prostě nemůžu._

* * *

Skutečně, jednotlivé znaky jsou těžko čitelné. Slzy je rozpily.

Gaara se nemůže zbavit podivného knedlíku v krku.

* * *

_24. června_

_Kankuro má hlad jako vlk. Pořád pije. Skoro ho podezřívám, že chce pít jenom proto, že se mu moje prsa líbí. Perverzáček jeden. Hlavně, že mu chutná, nenasytovi. Vyroste z něj pořádný pořízek._

_Reiji se mě zeptal, jak poznám, kdy chce pít._

„_Ten má hlad pořád," odpověděla jsem mu. „Obvykle ale našpulí pusu."_

„_Takhle?" napodobil Reiji Kankura a já se málem skácela smíchy. Tátu od syna bys nerozeznal. Jeden jako druhý. Hlavně mentálně!_

„_Karuro, mám hlad…"_

_Tomu pohledu se nedalo odolat. Šli jsme do jeho pracovny a ZAMKLI SE. Tam ze mě strhl košili (zrovna tu moji nejoblíbenější) a líbal a líbal… A protože nám oběma přeskočilo, skončili jsme na podlaze._

_Po roce pouhého miliskování to vypadalo, jako kdyby se po pracovně přehnalo tornádo. Třikrát. To zanechá celkem velkou spoušť. (Asi to má na svědomí fakt, že Reiji je kazekage. Kdyby byl hokage, tak uhoříme.)_

_Jak jsme tam leželi vedle sebe na zemi (poznámka: pořídit měkčí koberec!), Reiji se zničehonic rozesmál._

„_Proč jsme to vlastně neudělali dřív?"_

_Protože jsem otěhotněla (teď nevím kde přesně, ale určitě to nebylo místo určené k vytváření potomstva), protože jsem byla v šestinedělí a protože pořád ještě kojím. A jestli budu zase v jiném stavu, tak ho zaškrtím, kage nekage._

_To jsem prý říkala i minule a nezaškrtila jsem ho. A taky prý mám při porodech sklony vyhrožovat mu kastrací, ale skutek utek'._

„_Kdo mě prásknul?"_

„_Porodní bába."_

_Znovu mě políbil. Skoro mě udusil! A proč se sakra stáhl tak brzy? Chtěla jsem ještě!_

„_Asi mě vážně zabiješ…"_

_Jo, to uhodl. Zítra totiž odjíždí do hlavního města, jak se přiznal. Předpokládá, že se tak měsíc neuvidíme. To mi dělá naschvál! Po tomhle mi říct, že ho zase neuvidím? Věčně je v práci, můžu hrát fanfáry, když se doma zdrží aspoň hodinu přes den. Jeho „nechce se mi jet," je mi k ničemu. Ať nejede a zůstane tu s námi! _

* * *

Gaara zamyšleně civí na datum. Pokud ví, nenarodil se předčasně. Pokud otec skutečně odjel do města, mohl být červen čtyřiadvacátého posledním dnem, kdy ho počali.

Překvapeně si sáhne na tváře. Přímo hoří. Ví, že už nikdy nebude moci vejít do pracovny v domě, aniž by si nevybavil, že na podlaze, po níž chodí, ho zplodili.

Matka ještě netuší, co se stane. Nevěděla, že brzy ponese ve svém břiše démona.

Jak je tedy možné, že ho nenáviděla? Jaký mohl být od počátku rozdíl mezi ním a Kankurem? Oba jeho sourozence zahrnovala láskou, nejspíš je milovala, už když je čekala.

Snad ho nenáviděla, protože kvůli němu přestala kojit? Hloupost, to by pak musela nenávidět i Kankura.

Je jen jediná logická odpověď: zhnusil se jí, až když do něj vložili Shukaku.

Celý život ho lidé odsuzovali kvůli démonovi. Zřejmě i předtím.

* * *

_28. červen_

_Před chvílí jsem zažila největší šok ve svém životě. _

_Můj. Bratr. S. Chlapem. V. Posteli._

_Neohlášená návštěva se nevyplatila. Bože… Nachytat vlastního bráchu in flagranti se spolupracovníkem… Ne, to je moc i na mě. Tohle už z hlavy nedostanu._

_Někdo klepe._

_--_

_Tak to byl Yashamaru. Červenou vysloveně svítil. Koktal, že to není tak, jak to vypadalo._

„_Jo, on si tě jenom spletl se ženskou a ty jsi mu nestihl říct pravdu, co?"_

_Asi jsem to přehnala. Zíral na mě, jako kdybych mu vrazila facku. Nestačila jsem se omlouvat. Rozplakal se._

_Yashamaru byl vždycky… přecitlivělý. Aspoň na chlapa. Hm, slovo ‚chlap' ho přesně nevystihuje. Snažím se říct, že byl vždycky svým způsobem jako… holka.._

_Omluvila jsem se mu. Vzala jsem ho do kuchyně a uvařila mu čaj, aby se uklidnil. Zabralo to. Netrvalo dlouho a přiznal barvu. Ano, je homosexuál. A zapřísahal mě, ať to nikomu neříkám. Z (pro mě) nepochopitelného důvodu se za to stydí._

„_Nechápu proč," řekla jsem mu._

„_Zhnusilo to i tebe," zamumlal. Pořád rudl._

„_Ne… jenom mě to překvapilo."_

_Moc mi nevěřil, ale už se aspoň zklidnil. Chtěl vidět prcky. Má je opravdu rád. Kankuro ho zase celého poslintal a Temari ho nutila si s ním hrát. _

_Když jsme se pak loučili, řekla jsem mu, že se nemusí stydět. Že to patří k němu stejně, jako jeho jméno. _

_Překvapil mě, když se mi vrhl kolem krku. Dokola mumlal, že děkuje. Políbil mě na tvář a zmizel._

_Někdy svého mladšího bratra skutečně nechápu._

* * *

„Gaaro!" zní z chodby Hinatino volání. Gaara jen neochotně položí deník na své místo a půjde se podívat, co po něm Hinata chce. Ještě než opustí podkroví, ohlédne se po sešitě.

Zítra se sem vrátí.

Musí to vědět.


End file.
